Batal
by guess1357911
Summary: Sequel to Almalak. Dick's back and alive. sorry guys still thinking of a plot...


_Jason hefted his sniper unto his shoulder, aligning the barrel with his target for the optimum range and brought the eyepiece to his face. He slowly shifted, following his target with his gun as they moved across the rooftops of Gotham. His target was smart and if he missed the first time there certainly won't be a second opportunity. Jason watched as his target stopped turning around on a rooftop to speak to a smaller and colorful figure next to him. Carefully he squeezed the trigger, slowly pulling it so he would have time to let go if his target moved. Sweat dripped down his forehead inside his suddenly overwhelmingly stuffy helmet and Jason cursed in his head because_ _ **dammit, he payed good money to ventilate this helmet and the dickhead would never let him live it down if he missed 'cause of this**_ _. Jason shifted, switching his weight on to his other leg. Focus, Jason. Realigning the barrel with his target he slowly pulled the trigger, sure he won't miss-_

 _"_ _So are you going to shoot him anytime soon or do you plan on admiring his butt for the rest of the evening?" a voice casually called down._

 _Jason cursed as his shot missed. The bullet ricocheted off the fire escape and rolled near Batman's foot. Packing all his equipment, Jason quickly jumped the distance between the building next to him and began running, sure that if he turned around he would see the Goddamn Batman on his trail already. Beside him a luminous figure flew above the rooftops, able to easily keep up with the hard pace Jason had set but not nearly in as much of a hurry. In fact as Jason made a wide leap to Wayne tower he could hear him humming mission impossible under his breath._

 _"_ _Dick, I swear to fuckin' god, when I make it back to the safe house I'm going to fucking kill you, you asshole." Dick turned to face him, his smile already in place and his naturally good-looking features made beautiful by a light that seemed to consume him._

 _"_ _As a responsible angel, I might have to hold you to that, Jason." Dick laughed, doing a flip in mid-air. Jason shook his head, smiling slightly underneath the helmet in amusement, knowing that nothing could dissuade Dick from thinking his actions were right now._

 _/_

 _The first time Jason saw Dick after his death, he had a panic-attack. It could've been the fact that Dick's face had been right in front of his when he woke up or that the Lazarus waters running through his veins had taken advantage of Jason's momentary surprise or maybe the guilt that had seized him when he saw his pseudo older brother-_ _ **he's sorry, so sorry, he didn't mean to kill those people… the voices told him to do it… he just wanted the voices gone…. please don't tell Bruce**_ _._ _Jason personally believed it was the shock of seeing Dick's ugly mug so early in the morning, and he told Dick so once he got his breathing under control._

 _Dick- who had been hovering above Jason in front of the corner he had crawled himself to, cooing nonsensical things as his hands fluttered above and around him, miming hugs while his presence exuded warmth and comfort, something he hadn't felt since_ _ **Bruce**_ _, a beacon for a lost soul like Jason- had laughed, his relief and care visible on his face. And, damn, hadn't that taken his breath away, how long had it been since someone had cared? He had almost broke into tears again but managed to contain himself._

 _/_

Jason grimaced at the memories, the splatter of blood across his face turning it into an uglier picture than it actually was. He wiped his face with the back of his sleeve before warding off a concerned Dick.

"Stop it, Dick. It's not even my own blood." He said pushing at the translucent arms only to go right through them. Dick ignored him and kept moving his hands. Trying to push away his jacket to check for injuries, trying to turn his head to get a better look at the bruise forming on his cheek. Trying, trying, trying but never succeeding. Jason felt pity well up within him as he saw the frustration rise up on Dick's face, features made sharper by the emotion. He almost told Dick about the nasty gash on his hip where it was hid from view underneath his leather jacket. The key word of course being almost.

Instead, he walks through the worried figure in front of him to the body bag waiting on the other side of a ring of unconscious-possibly dead- ninjas. Hefting up the body bag on his shoulders, he made his way to his older brother before continuing walking down the direction he was originally heading. "C'mon, we need to get to the pits before Ra's sends more ninjas after us."

Jason pauses when he realizes that his brother isn't floating beside him, in fact, he's still standing in the ring of ninjas, an unreadable expression on his face. "Dick?" he calls, wincing when his worry comes out clearer without his helmet's filter.

"Jason." Dick acknowledged, his blank face causing more worry. "I don't think we should do this."

Jason snorted, he should've realized that this would be another plot of Dick's to stop him from resurrecting his brother. He turns ready to dismiss Dick and remind him of the decision they made before they came here- a decision made after weeks of fights, cold shoulders and tears from both parties- when Dick's voice stops him again.

"I'm serious, Jason." Dick says, his voice taking on the tone of a commander, the tone that he used to lead the Titans with, a tone that made Jason's back go rigid. "I'm getting weird vibes from back there. Demonic vibes."

When Jason thinks back on this moment he'll recall a churning in the pit of his stomach, the swirling green haze in him moving in recognition, but at the moment he's too busy weighing the pros and cons of resurrecting Dick. In the end, the fact that he'll have a living, breathing, _tangible_ brother wins out and he ignores Dick's yelling and not so gentle persuasions to open the doors to the pits. The moment the doors are open a piece of him recognizing the place and curls in a disgustingly warm spiral. Disregarding the voices that begin chanting in his head, he opens the body bag and lifts the decaying body of Dick Grayson out, before tossing it into the swirling green waters.

He witnesses Dick's celestial body frown at him in disapproval and open its mouth to berate him once more before it too disappears in a haze of green.

an: Review plz! promise a summary will be up soon.


End file.
